In the clothes dryer mechanism used for clothes drying machine or laundry dryer, the apparatus for producing hot air almost adopts the way of heating air by heater. The existing electro-thermal clothes dryer usually takes the heating strip/pipe as the heat source. This kind of product has high energy consumption, long drying time and poor security. To reduce energy consumption, heat pump clothes dryer, which employs heat pump system, is developed. This kind of clothes dryer strengthens the cyclic utilization of heat, improves the utilization efficiency of heat and lowers the power consumption.
The heat pump type clothes dryer apparatus are provided with the following air circulation channels: the air heated by the condenser in heat pump circulation system is sent into the drying chamber filling with clothes, and the air after absorbing moisture of clothes is then sent back to the evaporator for desiccation, after that, the air is again heated by the condenser and sent to the drying chamber.
Although the energy consumption of the heat pump type clothes dryer has decreased, the drying speed is not improved, the time required for drying process is still long. It usually takes 2 to 3 hours to dry 7-8 Kg clothes. In order to remove the moisture of clothes in a short time, people have taken various ways to achieve this purpose. The way that the clothes dryer adopted is to elevate temperature, enhance the ventilation of surface, and increase the heat-exchange surface. Although these ways have been used, the energy consumption and drying time are still high in the drying process. And if it proceeds to drying clothes under the high temperature, the fabric can be damaged, and may be prone to wrinkle and shrink.
Chinese patent application No. 200610153406.9 discloses a clothes drying apparatus in which the heat pump generating the drying air circulating between the drying chamber and the heat pump achieves stable operation. The air heated by the heater in heat pump is sent into the bucket which serves as drying chamber, and then the air emitted from the bucket returns back to the heat pump through the filter unit, and sent to the heater after being dehumidified by the heat absorber as a result of forming an air circulation channels. The filter unit is provided with a lint flushing filter and pipelines communicating with air outlet and air inlet.
The drying circulatory system of the existing clothes dryer utilizes the condensing heat exchanger equipped with cold air as the cooling medium, which is applied to clothes dryer or washing-drying integral machine. There're two main patterns, the one is to utilize the outside cool air to convert the hot and humid air generated in drying process into hypothermal and low-humidity air and recycle it; the other one is to exchange the hot and humid air generated in drying process with the outside hypothermal and low-humidity air and exhaust it, and then send the preheated outside air after exchanging inside for recycling. These patterns have their disadvantages. As for the former one, a large amount of outside cooling air is needed, and a relatively large quality of heat is taken away, thus the air reentering in the drying circulation needs to be heated with much energy. While for the latter one, in the course of emitting the drying air, the moisture in the moist air cannot be condensed totally, and there's still plenty of moisture access to the environment and influence the comfort level of the environment.
For the clothes dryer or washing-drying integral machine that the cold air is served as the cooling medium, in the drying process, the drying fan drives the drying air to flow along with the drying route, heating strip/pipe starts to heat, the hot air enters into the washing tub/clothes drying tub, in which the temperature of the clothes and moisture rises. The moisture evaporates into water vapor and then enters into the condensing heat exchanger by lint flushing filter. The condensate fan drives the outside air to exchange heat with the internal air. Thus the internal hot and humid air cools down, the water vapor condenses into liquid water, and the hot and humid air transforms into dry and hypothermal air which then is sent to heat strip/pipe by drying fan for being heated and drying circularly clothes.
The aforesaid condensing heat exchanger is made of the sheet metals, which are formed the drying wind channels and interlaced condensing wind channels by welding procedure. Such processing technology of condenser is quite complicated and the condenser cannot be processed and manufactured according to washing machine structure arbitrarily, and it costs high.
In view of that, the present invention is hereby proposed.